Nickelodeon (Puerto Chango)
Nickelodeon is a Puerto Changuese television channel owned by Viacom28, a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks, owners of the U.S. Nickelodeon, and 28Média, the commercial division of Sistema de Televisión Estatal de Puerto Chango. It broadcasts cartoons, live-action shows, game shows, and movies to viewers on Fantasía, Changosat, Izzi, FreeVídeo, Freeview, Freesat, Dinastía FiOS, Melón, and SúperAntena. It has two feeds, Spanish and German. Most shows on the Spanish feed are in Latin American Spanish, though some shows such as The Loud House are in Castilian Spanish and some shows have special Puerto Changuese Spanish dubs (such as Baby Alive and Battle for Dream Island). It is the only independent Nickelodeon channel in the Rodriguez Islands, as the rest of the continent shares their Nickelodeon channel with the Nuclear Islands. History Nickelodeon commenced transmissions on July 1, 1995 on Fantasía and Melón cable nationwide and free-to-air on UHF channel 18 in Alcapaz (it spent its first 15 minutes on-air looping its idents), making Puerto Chango the first country to have a localized version of Nickelodeon. Later in 1996, it launched on Changosat satellite, Cablevisión cable, and SúperAntena antenna services. Current programming Original * SpongeBob SquarePants (Bob Esponja/''SpongeBob Schwammkopf'') * The Loud House (Una casa de locos/''Willkommen bei den Louds'') * The Fairly OddParents (Los padrinos mágicos/''Cosmo & Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen'') * Mysticons (Name kept in English) * Pelswick (Name kept in English) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (La robot adolescente/''Teenage Robot'') * Rocko's Modern Life (Name kept in English) Acquired * Arthur (Arturo/''Erdferkel Arthur und seine Freunde'') * Wayside (Escuela Wayside/''Die Wayside Schule'') * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa, la gatita siamesa/''Sagwa, die Chinesische Siamkatze'') * Adventure Time (Hora de aventura/''Adventure Time – Abenteuerzeit mit Finn und Jake'') * The Amazing World of Gumball (El increíble mundo de Gumball/''Die Fantastische Welt von Gumball'') * LazyTown (Name kept in English) * Heathcliff (Isidoro/''Heathcliff'') * Dragon Tales (Name kept in English) * Baby Alive (Bebé Life y Bebé Death/Baby Life und Baby Death) * Battle for Dream Island (Batalla por la Isla de Los Sueños/''Kampf um die Trauminsel'') * Inanimate Insanity (Locura Inanimada/''Unbelebter Wahnsinn'') * Team Yey! (Name kept in English and Filipino) * Super Inggo at ang Super Tropa (Name kept in Filipino) * Kitty is not a Cat (Name kept in English) * Johnny Test (Name kept in English) Nick Jr. Nick Jr. is a block aired from Monday to Friday in the morning. It is also available as a channel, airing cartoons and live-action shows to viewers on Changosat, Izzi, FreeVídeo, Dinastía FiOS, Melón, and SúperAntena. Current programming Original * Blue's Clues (Las pistas de Blue/''Blue's Clues - Blau Und Schlau'') * Jack's Big Music Show (Jack y su gran show/''Jacks große Musikshow'') * Dora the Explorer (Dora, la exploradora/''Dora'') * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Dora y sus amigos/''Dora & Friends'') * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Name kept in English) * Oobi (Name kept in English) Acquired * Max & Ruby (Max y Ruby/''Max & Ruby'') * Timothy Goes to School (Timothy va a la escuela/''Timmy geht zur Schule'') * Cro (Las aventuras de Cro/''Cro – Im Tal der Mammuts'') * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (Las aventuras de Blinky Bill/''Blinky Bill'') * Plaza Sésamo (Spanish feed only) * Sesamstraße (German feed only) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Name kept in English) * Peppa Pig (Peppa/''Peppa Wutz'') * Maggie and The Ferocious Beast (Maggie y la bestia feroz/''Maggie und das wilde Tier'') * Go Jetters (Name kept in English) * P. King Duckling (Name kept in English) * Fishtronaut (Name kept in English) * Sine'skwela (Name kept in Filipino) * Nelly and Caeser (Nelly y Caeser/''Nelly und Caeser'') * Ava Riko Teo (Name kept in English) * Rob the Robot (Rob el Robot/''Rob das Roboter'') Category:Nickelodeon Category:Puerto Chango Category:Kids television networks Category:Nickelodeon (fictional countries) Category:TV Channels in Puerto Chango Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in Puerto Chango Category:1992 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:Viacom Category:Television in Puerto Chango Category:1992 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:Nickelodeon (Puerto Chango) Category:Kids Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional TV networks Category:Kids television Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s